Kyle O'Reilly
O'Reilly made his debut for NXT at the July 12, 2017, television tapings of NXT, which aired on August 2, losing to Aleister Black. At NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III, O'Reilly, along with Bobby Fish, attacked Sanity after they won the NXT Tag Team Championship against The Authors of Pain. They then attacked newly crowned NXT Champion Drew McIntyre later that night, being joined by Adam Cole, turning heel in the process. The following month, the trio of O'Reilly, Cole and Fish was officially dubbed "The Undisputed Era". On the September 20 episode of NXT, O'Reilly and Fish defeated Tyler Bate and Trent Seven due to interference by Adam Cole. On the October 4 episode of NXT, after Roderick Strong's match with Drew McIntyre, The Undisputed Era walked out and patted Strong on the back. On the October 25 episode of NXT, The Undisputed Era gave Roderick Strong an Undisputed Era armband, with Cole telling Strong that he is "not a loser" and offering him a position in their group. On the November 1 episode of NXT, The Undisputed Era attacked both SAnitY and The Authors of Pain during their match and it was announced that The Undisputed Era would be involved in the WarGames match at NXT TakeOver: WarGames. On the November 8 episode of NXT, O'Reilly and Fish interrupted Roderick Strong vs. Adam Cole, leading to a massive brawl among the WarGames teams. At NXT TakeOver: WarGames, The Undisputed Era defeated SAnitY and the team of Roderick Strong and The Authors Of Pain to win the first War Games match in over 17 years. On the December 20 episode of NXT, O'Reilly and Fish defeated SAnitY to win the NXT Tag Team Championship. At NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia, The Undisputed Era defeated The Authors of Pain to retain the titles. At NXT TakeOver: New Orleans, The Undisputed Era defeated Roderick Strong and Pete Dunne and The Authors of Pain to retain the titles and win the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic after Strong turned on his partner and joined Undisputed Era. At NXT TakeOver: Chicago II, O'Reilly and Strong defeated Oney Lorcan and Danny Burch to retain the titles. On the June 19 tapings for the second annual United Kingdom Championship Tournament, O'Reilly and Strong lost the titles to Moustache Mountain (Tyler Bate and Trent Seven), but won them back two days later. At NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn 4, O'Reilly and Strong defeated Moustache Mountain to retain the titles. After the match, The War Raiders (Hanson and Rowe) attacked Strong and O’Reilly. On the November 14 episode of NXT, O'Reilly defeated Hanson, meaning Undisputed Era would have an advantage in numbers in the WarGames match at NXT TakeOver: WarGames. At the event, The Undisputed Era lost to Pete Dunne, Ricochet, and War Raiders (Hanson and Rowe). at NXT TakeOver: Phoenix, O'Reilly and Strong lost the titles to The War Raiders. On June 1 at NXT TakeOver: XXV, O'Reilly and Fish faced The Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins and Montez Ford), The Forgotten Sons (Wesley Blake and Steve Cutler), and Oney Lorcan and Danny Burch in a fatal-4 way ladder match for the vacant NXT Tag Team Championships, but the match was won by Dawkins and Ford. Fish and O'Reilly later challenged The Street Profits for the titles at NXT TakeOver: Toronto on August 10, but again failed to become the champions. Six days later on the August 16 tapings of NXT, however, O'Reilly and Fish finally defeated The Street Profits for the NXT Tag Team Championship.Category:NXT Superstars Category:NXT Tag Team Champions Category:Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Winners Category:Current Champions